


Sweet Dreams

by GoingToHellBRB



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Being Boys, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Pompous Pep, Praise Kink, terrible lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingToHellBRB/pseuds/GoingToHellBRB
Summary: Based on the episode ‘Frightmare’.Danny and the gang show up too late to take down Nocturne on their own, forcing Danny to go find extra help. The only issue is the dream he walks into when he goes to wake Vlad.Will knowing Vlad’s feelings toward him stir something in Danny? Or will he just be scarred for life?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 48
Kudos: 491





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the actual fight with Nocturne won’t be too detailed, even a little rushed if I’m being honest, but who actually came here for that?
> 
> This is just going to be the first of a few chapters, so it won’t get too hot and heavy, but I’ll update soon so if you enjoy the first chapter then just keep an eye out because I’ll have the second posted within the next week.

When they reached the warehouse they knew they were already too late. Nocturne was as big as a god and probably twice as powerful. The Sleepwalkers were everywhere, forming a sea of green from Nocturne’s pod all the way out of the warehouse.

“Danny he's too big!” Sam gasped, turning to Danny in concern. “We’re going to need more power,” Jazz added. Danny thought for a moment before reluctantly leaping into the air. “I've got an idea… You guys wait here and be careful!” he called before disappearing off into the night.

He sighed as he looked down on Vlad’s mansion. “Here goes nothing,” he muttered, descending down through the roof. He gave a soft groan as he went to the side of his bed. “I don't even want to know what kind of nightmare world you dream about,” Danny huffed before hesitantly slipping into him.

He didn't even have a chance to look up before he heard a desperate whine. “Uncle Vlad please!” He froze when he looked up to see himself on the silky sheets, stark naked and reaching up for an equally nude Vlad. Danny felt like he couldn't even take a breath as he watched them.

“Please what, little badger?” Vlad purred, leaning down to suck on the other Danny’s neck. The boy gave a needy gasp and rolled his hips. “Please move, uncle Vlad.. I want it so bad..” Vlad gave a low chuckle. “This is the third time tonight, little badger.. I don't want to finish too soon.”

The Danny whimpered, his nails digging into Vlad’s shoulders as he kept trying to move his hips. “But uncle Vlad it's so good.. I don't want you to stop.” “Oh you know I can't resist you when you're being so sweet…” Vlad slowly started to roll his hips, giving a deep groan as he went.

Danny finally steeled his nerves and stepped toward the bed. “What the hell are you doing, Frootloop!” he barked. Vlad quickly turned around, eyes wide as he saw this other Danny in his dream. “Daniel,” he gasped, promptly kicking Danny out of his dream as he woke up.

They sat on his bed, both beet red as they looked at each other. “What are you doing here, Daniel?” Vlad muttered, trying to sound angry but only able to show how mortified he was. Danny was still speechless. He just looked Vlad over for a moment while he tried to find the words. “I uh.. N-Nocturne...”

Vlad gave a heavy sigh and angrily climbed out of the bed, turning into Plasmius as he did so. “Of course it's that lipstick wearing-… Where is he?” Danny seemed to come out of his daze as he quickly climbed out of the bed. “Come on!” he called, going intangible as he sped away from Vlad.

When they got back to the warehouse the Sleepwalkers were nearly flowing out of the massive doorway. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were nowhere to be seen. “Oh man I sure hope they just went home,” Danny muttered, “okay Plasmius lets- Plasmius?” He looked over, but Vlad was already gone. “Hey what the heck you old perv?”

He'd thought Vlad had flown off and decided not to help him until he heard a loud crash from inside the warehouse. The boy flew in to see what was going on. Smoke filled the room and by the time it was gone, so were all of the Sleepwalkers. “Geez Vlad what did you-”

Vlad was completely ignoring him. He ripped open the pod and pulled the massive ghost from it. Danny glanced around for his friends and sister, flying down to them when he saw the three groggily sitting up by the base of the machine. “I've got this from here Daniel. Take your friends and get out,” Vlad growled as Nocturne opened his eyes to give a smug grin at the blue ghost.

“Ah Vlad.. I'm sure I'd be upset too if I was ripped out of such a pleasant-” Nocturne’s eyes widened when he looked down to find that his Sleepwalkers were nowhere to be found. Red eyes shot around the room before landing on the brutally shredded machine. The ghost was quickly shrinking as he lost his power, his cries of rage and frustration going unheard as Danny tossed the other halfa a thermos and carried his friends and sister out of the warehouse.

“So Danny… You didn't tell us about Vlad’s dream,” Sam mentioned at lunch the next day. “Yeah man! I wanna know what kind of monstrous mayhem he dreams about!” Tucker added, chomping down into his manwich. “Oh uh..” Danny swallowed, face going red as he put his sloppy joe back on his tray. “Actually it was worse than that.. I was sort of trying to forget about it.” Tucker and Sam both raised a brow as they looked at him.

“Well now you totally have to tell us!” Tucker finally exclaimed after a moment of silence. Sam slugged him in the arm. “No he doesn't! Danny, you don't have to tell us anything you're not comfortable with,” the goth assured, giving a light smile as she rested her hand on Danny’s. Danny gave an awkward smile before hesitantly pulling his hand back.

“Well actually… I mean it was just really uncomfortable,” he muttered. Tucker immediately perked up from rubbing his sore arm. “Holy crap dude you saw him naked didn't you!” “Tucker!” “Yeah,” Danny mumbled awkwardly under Sam’s offended shouting. They both looked at him in shock again, a soft blush starting to form on Sam’s cheeks.

“Oh man Danny.. Was he with your mom?” Sam was lowering her voice to barely a whisper while maintaining the most comforting tone she could conjure up. Danny shook his head, biting his lip as his hand reached up to the back of his neck. “No uh.. A-Actually he was with a guy…” Tucker burst out into laughter at that, Sam shooting him a deadly glare while Danny just cocked a brow.

“Oh dude sick! Do you know what kind of leverage you've got over him right now?” Tucker squawked out between hefty laughter. Danny’s eyes widened at the idea. Tucker actually did have a really good point. “Woah Tucker you're right.. I could really do some damage,” Danny said, a devious grin rising to his lips.

“You can't seriously be planning on exploiting his sexuality like that Danny… Even if he is a huge jerk,” Sam sighed, giving Danny that trademark ‘I'm disappointed with you’ look. “Relax Sam.. I'm just gonna tease the old perv a bit. I mean I'm the victim here! I'm mentally scarred!” Sam continued to give him that look, but he just ignored it and went back to eating his lunch while he planned how he would ruin Vlad’s day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so chapter 2 is going to be 99.9% just smut, but there will be more plot in the next chapter. Probably won’t be updating as quickly for the next one, but I’ll try to have it out as soon as I can

After school Danny waved goodbye to his friends and rushed to Vlad’s mansion. He was ready to absolutely destroy the old Fruitloop. Guess the nickname had a double meaning now. Danny snickered to himself at the thought before going intangible to get into the house. He took on his ghost form and stayed intangible until he found the room Vlad was in.

A small stream of red smoke fell from the elder’s lips as he sat at his desk, his cheeks going nearly the same shade when he immediately knew who it was. He leaned back in his desk chair and closed his eyes as he held the brim of his nose. “What is it, Daniel?” he sighed as the ghost boy drifted down from the ceiling. “I just thought we needed to talk, uncle Vlad,” Danny hummed, making a point to sit on the desk in front of the elder halfa as he crossed his legs gingerly.

Vlad opened his eyes and swallowed down his nerves as he looked at the boy on his desk. “You're teasing me,” he muttered, lips feeling dry as he tried to keep from eyeing the boy. “That would be rude, unkie Vlad.” Danny slowly uncrossed his legs and let his feet rest on either side of Vlad’s thighs. Vlad couldn't help but to steal a glance at the boy’s groin before immediately bringing his eyes back up to those electric green ones.

“Then what is it you want, Daniel?” Danny bit his lip to contain his smug grin as he saw that desperate look in Vlad’s eyes. It really did send delightful little chills down his spine teasing him like this; to see the mortified look in his eyes and the desperation to reach out and touch him. “Oh why are you being so formal? What happened to calling me ‘little badger’? It's such a cute nickname,” he cooed, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Vlad’s neck.

“Y-You should leave, Daniel.. It's not fair for you to tease me like this,” Vlad stammered out. He couldn't help the surprised gasp he gave when Danny slipped off of the desk and into his lap. “Oh but uncle Vlad you looked so good in that dream… I thought you'd be happy to have me here…”

Vlad looked at the halfa on his lap as he took a few deep breaths to steady himself. “What's wrong, uncle Vlad? Oh.. Y’know..” Danny let his sentence trail off as he went back to normal Danny, giving a coy grin to the man in front of him. “Maybe you'd rather have normal little human Danny to play with.” The elder hesitantly let his hands go to the boy’s hips and let out a soft sigh when Danny shifted into the touch.

Danny had to fight every instinct in his body not to jump when he felt those hands slide onto his hips. It wasn't that he was afraid of Vlad, but this was a foreign feeling for him. “Daniel if this is supposed to be a joke it had better stop right now,” Vlad sighed, finally leaning into the boy. Danny slowly leaned in closer until he was nearly chest to chest with the older man. “Don't you think I'd have pulled away by now if I were just teasing?” he breathed.

The silver haired man gave a soft groan at that before he finally tilted his head down to start kissing at the boy’s neck. Danny couldn't contain the sharp gasp that rose from his chest at the feeling. He hadn't expected for each little kiss to feel so electric. He had also expected to pull away before Vlad could actually make a move; to jump back and shout something along the lines of ‘you should have seen the look on your face, you old perv!’ but that delightful chill from earlier came back tenfold with each feathery kiss to his neck. “Uncle Vlad,” he sighed, trying to cover up the initial surprise. His hands reached up to grip at the elder’s shoulders as his kisses trailed up his neck.

Vlad pressed a few light kisses to his jaw before he let out a breathy sigh and moved his lips to the boy’s. Danny’s eyes widened, a soft whine escaping his throat as Vlad's teeth grazed his bottom lip. This was certainly different from any kiss he'd had with a girl. It was heated and frenzied and, oddly enough, Vlad's lips seemed softer than any girl’s. Vlad’s teeth and tongue were quickly working to separate the slowly relaxing lips as he pressed Danny’s back to the desk.

Danny gripped at Vlad’s chest when he finally let him into his mouth. He was expecting for him to taste like old cheese, but as Vlad's tongue slid experimentally over his own he noticed a slight sweetness to it. He honestly tasted like an expensive latte and Danny couldn't deny that it was nice. Danny slowly melted into the feeling and the taste, giving a low mewl when he felt Vlad’s hand slide tauntingly down his stomach.

“Oh little badger you don't know how long I've wanted this,” Vlad huffed as he rolled his hips up into the boy's. Danny gulped as he felt a thick rod press into the back of his thigh, but he didn't have much time to think about it as he was lifted back onto the desk. “U-Uncle Vlad? What are you doing?” he asked timidly. Vlad grinned as he pulled his chair up so he could be between the boy's thighs. “Oh little badger I want to show you the sweetest pleasure you've yet to experience,” Vlad cooed, hands resting on his knees as he kissed up the jean-covered thighs.

Danny gasped and bit his lip when he realised what Vlad was getting at. He was tempted to back out now; to just phase out and fly home, but at the same time the sight and feel of Vlad gently kneading his clothed cock with his lips was sending the best sorts of chills through the boy. Instead of pulling away, he just watched as Vlad’s hands moved to unbutton and unzip his pants before carefully sliding them down with his boxers. To his surprise he was already at half mast.

“Oh little badger I can't wait to hear you call my name,” Vlad cooed as he started to gently pump Danny’s cock to full attention. Danny couldn't contain the soft whine that caught in his throat. This was definitely going further than he had planned and honestly he was scaring himself with how far he was letting it get. “V-Vlad,” he muttered out as those soft lips wrapped around the head of his cock, his hands moving to grip the edge of the desk.

Vlad was quick to take the teen in to the hilt, easily taking all of him each time he lowered his head again. Danny closed his eyes and laid back on the desk. “Ah o-oh man Vlad,” he sighed. His hips bucked as Vlad sucked in his cheeks around him, making an even tighter opening on his now leaking cock. His hands moved to grip his hair to which Vlad gave an eager groan.

Vlad raised his head again, this time coming all the way off to roll his tongue over his tip. “Are you enjoying yourself, little badger?” he hummed, moving his hand to stroke the weeping cock. Danny nodded wordlessly and gave a soft groan as that velvety tongue slid over his tip again. “Do you think you could take a little more?”

Danny didn't think. He just wanted Vlad's mouth back on his cock. He quickly nodded and gave a soft “please” as he rolled his hips into his hand. Vlad gave a low chuckle and almost immediately let go of the boy’s length, making him give an argumentative whine. “Turn over for me, little badger… I'd love to eat out that supple little ass of yours.”

Danny’s heart felt like it had stopped. That was definitely the line. This plan had gone completely off the rails. It backfired right in the boy's face. He needed to bail immediately. “O-Okay,” he muttered as he sat up and moved to lie on his stomach, his knees on the armrests of Vlad’s chair.

Vlad sighed blissfully as he brought his hands up to gently knead the soft ass in front of him. “You're so perfect, little badger,” he praised, letting his hands slide down to phase the boy’s pants and shoes off. He started kissing up the backs of Danny’s thighs, giving a light chuckle when he felt his muscles tense. “Are you nervous, little badger?” the elder cooed as he started pressing soft kisses to his ass.

“Y-Yeah.. A little,” Danny muttered, biting his lip when he felt Vlad spreading him open with his thumbs. “Don't be,” Vlad assured, “I don't plan on hurting you, little badger. Not like this.” Danny shuddered when he felt Vlad flatten his tongue over his hole. It felt like Vlad was sending little sparks of pleasure straight to his cock.

“Vlad,” he sighed, giving a soft whine as Vlad started to roll his tongue against him. Vlad gave a low groan, one hand still working to gently grope at the boy’s ass, the other reaching down to deal with his own arousal. Danny heard the clink of Vlad's belt and immediately tensed against his tongue.

“Don't worry, little badger.. I don't plan on taking you just yet. I have to work you open first,” Vlad breathed before bringing his tongue back to the boy’s hole. Danny could feel him groan against him as he started to pump his cock, making Danny give a soft noise of his own. “Ah.. U-Uncle Vlad,” he muttered. Vlad gave another soft groan at that, pressing his tongue more forcefully against his hole.

Danny could feel himself trying to spread his legs as Vlad’s tongue started rolling into him. “O-Oh fuck Vlad,” he whimpered, biting his lip when the hand that had been groping his ass moved to slide its fingers under Vlad’s tongue. The elder continued to lap at his entrance for a moment as he pressed his first finger into him, but slowly pulled away to watch the digit slip further in.

“Let me know if this is getting to be too much for you, little badger,” he hummed, gently moving his finger to massage his inner walls. Danny gave a soft whine. This felt odd. It didn't hurt or anything, but it certainly didn't feel right. “I-It's weird, uncle Vlad,” he admitted, biting his lip when he heard Vlad give a low chuckle. “You have to get used to it for a moment.. Just let me know if I do anything that feels good.”

Danny nodded and tried to relax as Vlad continued to roll his finger in and out of him. Vlad watched for a few moments before he slowly stood from his seat to lean over the boy. “V-Vlad what are you-” Danny gave a soft whine when he felt him kiss the back of his shoulder. “I'm trying to help you relax, little badger,” the elder cooed in his ear as he curved his finger. Danny shuddered at the feeling as Vlad’s finger brushed something inside of him.

“Oh did I finally find it?” Vlad teased as he rubbed that spot. Danny felt breathless, like there were little sparks going off all throughout his chest and groin. “U-Uncle Vlad,” he mewled, hands moving to grip the edge of the desk in front of him. “Does that feel good, little badger? Do you like when I play with you here?” Danny’s mouth opened to give a soft huff as he nodded.

“O-Oh fuck Vlad.. Y-Yeah.. It's so good uncle Vlad,” Danny muttered, effectively shattering the smug demeanor Vlad had taken on. “Daniel…” Vlad quickly started shoving in a second finger as he pressed his hips forward to grind his length against the back of Danny’s thigh. Danny tensed at the hot feeling, trying to sit up a bit to glance back at it.

“Give me your hand, little badger,” Vlad huffed out, reaching over to take Danny’s hand from the desk. Danny quickly complied. When he guided it to his length, Danny couldn't help but to chew his bottom lip. Vlad was certainly well endowed. The boy swallowed his nerves as he slowly started to pump the length in his hand. “Mm yes.. Just like that, little badger,” Vlad hummed, pressing a bit more harshly into that spot with both fingers.

Danny’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest as he slid his hand down to run his fingers over Vlad's tip, making Vlad give a low groan. “Good Lord, Daniel… Wait right here,” Vlad huffed as he started to pull away, “I'm going to get some lubricant from my room.” With that, Vlad quickly phased out, leaving a distressed and near-orgasm Danny alone on his desk.

Danny waited for just a moment before he realised this was a perfect chance to run. He shakily climbed off of the desk and grabbed his clothes from the floor before going ghost. He was thankful to be in his full suit as he quickly flew off from Vlad's mansion.

Once he was home he was quick to lock his door and drop onto his bed. “Holy crap holy crap holy crap,” he muttered, running his hands through his hair and down his face, “why did I let him do that? What is wrong with me?” He looked down at the raging hard-on that still needed to be dealt with and gave a heavy groan.

“Oh great prank, Danny… Let the biggest creep in town shove his fingers up your butt and kiss your neck. I sure got him,” he huffed sarcastically, “oh and you know what would make it really funny? How about you actually ENJOY having him eat your ass and finger you? Man that would just be fan-freaking-tastic!”

He bit down on his lip as his hand moved to start pumping his length. “Mm but geez did that feel good… God it was awesome,” he mumbled, laying back on his sheet as his hand quickly slid up and down his length. He brought his free hand to his mouth to muffle his moans as he thought about how desperate Vlad was to touch him.

It didn’t take long for the teen to finish after that, but he still wanted more. He knew he wouldn't be able to get him out of his head until he could get it out of his system. He knew he would need to go back, but he certainly couldn't take the embarrassment of going back to face him. It looked like he’d have to do a bit of scheming to take care of his little problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, but there are more character cameos and it’s not super long so I hope it’s entertaining enough until I can get the next chapter done.

“Hey Danny! Vlad called for you yesterday. Woulda told ya then but you were asleep. He sounded worried but he wouldn’t tell me what happened. Is something up, son?” Jack boomed when Danny came down for breakfast the next morning. Everyone turned to look at him and he could feel the heat rising all over his body.

“I-It’s nothing, dad… I just uh… I went over to talk to him and something came up. He was probably just wondering why I left,” Danny admitted. At least he wasn’t really lying. He wasn’t great at that.

“Oh hah! Well I’m glad everything is fine then!” Jack laughed before turning to the stove to throw a handful of bacon into a pan. “What was it you wanted to talk to Vlad about? I didn’t think you two were that close,” Maddie hummed, going back to the book she’d been reading.

Danny froze. What on Earth could he reasonably want to talk to Vlad about?

“Eh… Cheese? Y’know… since he’s from Wisconsin and lived in the Dairy King’s mansion and all..” What should be another obvious lie, but as usual his parents just nodded and continued on with their day.

Jazz, on the other hand, wasn’t so convinced. She cocked a brow at her little brother, but when she caught the pleading look he was giving her she didn’t press him any further. She just assumed it was some sort of ghost business.

The next issue he had became apparent as soon as he got to school. Tucker was waiting for him by his locker, a big grin spread over his face. Sam wasn’t quite as excited. She seemed pretty angry actually.

“Dude how did it go! I bet you got him good,” Tucker laughed. “Don’t encourage him,” Sam all but growled, crossing her arms. Danny’s cheeks were starting to burn again as he thought of what to tell them.

He quickly decided to go along with Sam. It made him feel a little guilty to make her mad like that when they had just found out they liked each other. It was already bad enough that it was looking like he was going to dump her for Vlad before they could even start dating.

“Oh uh… Actually I didn’t go. I thought about it a-and Sam was right. It’s just wrong to make fun of him like that,” Danny muttered, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “Aw man… weak,” Tucker groaned in contrast to Sam perking up.

“Good. I’m glad you came to your senses,” Sam said before letting her arms uncross. “Oh yeah. Totally sensible over here,” Danny laughed awkwardly. “So uh…” He glanced around, looking for something to change the subject.

“Oh would you look at the time! Better get to class!” he announced a little too quickly as he phased the wrong book out of his locker and started heading off. Sam and Tucker exchanged confused glances before Tucker shrugged and followed his buddy to class. Sam still stood for a moment, both confused and somewhat concerned, but eventually just shook her head and followed the boys.

The day went by pretty smoothly for Danny after that, until gym at least. Most of the class went by just fine, but when they went to the locker room to change back out of their gym clothes Dash was quick to find Danny for his daily bullying session.

“Hey Fenton! Nice pass earlier,” Dash laughed sarcastically, “You sure fumbled that frisbee, huh?” Danny rolled his eyes and continued getting dressed, doing his best to ignore the jock. “Are you deaf, Fenton? I’m talking to you!”

In an instant Dash’s hand was on his shoulder as he turned Danny to face him. Danny glared up at the jock. “What do you want, Dash.” “What I want is for you to-“ Dash paused as his eyes flicked down to his neck. “Oh my god! Fenton has a hickey!” he called, drawing the attention of every last boy in the locker room.

Danny’s face felt like it was on fire as he covered his neck. He was quick to spot Tucker who’s expression was somewhere between a gawk and a glare. He couldn’t tell if he was jealous or suspicious. Dash laughed as he threw an arm around Danny.

“Oh man! I never would have guessed  _ you _ of all people would be a player!” he chuckled, suddenly seeming a little too chummy, “So who’s the chick?” “Chick?” Danny muttered. Dash cocked a brow at him before squinting suspiciously. “O-Oh Yeah! Uh… Well you know a true player can’t kiss and tell,” Danny laughed, “But I can guarantee she was uh-“ He motioned to his chest, rolling his hands out to mime breasts. “-Y’know.” Another half-lie from the halfa. Vlad did have a pretty big chest.

The air in the locker room felt explosive after that. It seemed like all of the boys were pelting him with questions and praises. He wasn’t even able to finish getting dressed until the coach came in and got the boys to scatter and calm down. There was still chattering and whispering, but all Danny could actually make out was what Tucker was saying.

“Dude… I know you are  _ not  _ that smooth. I mean, if a player like me can’t get a girl I  _ know _ you can’t,” Tucker huffed. Danny gave him an unamused look before finally pulling his shirt on to finish getting dressed. “I’ve got my own business, Tuck…” “Danny, we share everything! I mean- Not like that- But you’ve gotta tell me if you have a girlfriend!  _ Especially  _ if she’s uh… well endowed.”

Danny wasn’t sure what to tell him. It was obviously a hickey and not some bug bite or random bruise, so he couldn’t lie about that. He also couldn’t tell him about the girl because there wasn’t one. “Look Tuck… I-It was just a one time thing. I wouldn’t want to embarrass anybody by naming names, y’know?” he finally stated.

Tucker narrowed his eyes at him before letting out a little huff and tucking his shirt in. “You always have to be the good guy, huh? It’s not like I was gonna spread any rumors or anything.” After he had his shirt tucked in and his belt buckled he put his hat back on and started heading out of the locker room, Danny following close behind and ignoring the last few excited whoops from the rest of the guys.

“Okay. How about I start trying to guess who it was and if I get it right you  _ have  _ to tell me.” Danny sighed. He’d just have to humor him for a while. “Fine,” he muttered. Tucker lit up at that, giving Danny a smug grin. “Okay. I’m gonna guess- and this isn’t a personality thing or anything. It’s just because you said her boobs were big and the biggest ones I can think of has gotta be Valerie.”

Danny shook his head. “She’s pretty cool and all, but nope.” “Okay cool so I’ve still got a shot with her. How about… Star?” “Nah.” “Ashley?” “Nada.” “Sarah?” “No.” “Okay then it’s gotta be-“ This went on for the whole rest of the school day and all the way back to Danny’s house. Tucker had to have named just about every girl in the school and a couple of ghosts.

“Okay. The last girl I can possibly think of- and dude if this one’s right I’m throwing you a huge party- but is it Paulina?” Danny scoffed at that. “In my dreams, Tuck.” Hold on. Dreams? Danny just got a genius plan. “Well Tucker, it looks like you couldn’t guess who it was. Maybe you’ll think of someone else tomorrow, although I think you named just about every girl in existence.”

  
With that, Danny quickly turned and went inside. “I had to have guessed it, Danny! You just-“ Tucker jumped back a bit as Danny shut the door in his face. Danny didn’t have time for Tucker. He had to prep for his big plan. “Man what is  _ with _ him today,” Tucker muttered to himself before turning to head home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Two updates in one day? I work fast when I’m motivated, huh?
> 
> No. Actually I wrote most of this chapter a while back and I only needed to add two or three paragraphs to bring it together, but hey it’s a short wait for the update!
> 
> Definitely another smut chapter (the next one will be too but it’ll be a different kind of smut if you’re pickin up what I’m puttin down) but hey! It’s rated Explicit for a reason! I like to give what’s advertised as much as possible.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!

The plan was simple:

1\. Go to Vlad’s house in the middle of the night

2\. Slip into his dream and hope that he’s not already dreaming of him

3\. Pose as Dream Danny

4\. Get boned

5\. Go home satisfied

His only concern was with step four. He’s strong enough to admit it; he didn’t know exactly what to expect. He ended up having to do a good bit of research and search bar clearing, but he caught on pretty quickly.

He felt like he had a good general idea of what to expect. He knew it would hurt and feel uncomfortable at first, but he’d already seen how capable Vlad was of taking care of his partner. The idea of cleaning up felt a little dirty to him though. Yeah, he got why you’d want to clean yourself out, but that definitely wasn’t something he was used to washing. Stretching, on the other hand, sounded like it could be pretty good if he could just find that spot Vlad played with.

Only a few hours later he felt like he was ready to go. A quick look at the clock- 1am. Surely an old man like Vlad would be asleep by now. All that was left was to brace himself and fly on over to the billionaire’s house.

Vlad was sleeping soundly just as he’d hoped and after a quick glance he felt pretty positive that he wasn’t dreaming of him. “Alright…” Danny took in a deep breath to relax before slipping into Vlad.

Danny glanced around once he was in Vlad's dream. It was definitely the ghost zone, but Vlad's mansion sat plainly in front of him. “Wait a second,” he muttered, looking around at the floating islands around him, “yeah.. Right where Pariah's castle is supposed to be. Of course.” He decided to just let the irony wash over him as he went looking through the mansion to find Vlad.

Of course if he had his house placed where Pariah’s castle belonged Danny was going to find him in a ridiculously over done throne room. When he spotted him he decided it was best not to just immediately show himself. He didn’t know if that would be too surprising.

Instead he decided to start stripping himself, leaving a trail of clothes as he called out to the older halfa in a sultry tone. He felt like some sort of siren luring a ship.

“Daniel?” When he heard Vlad calling back to make sure it was him, he felt his heart skip. “Come on uncle Vlad… To the bedroom,” he called back, barely having to fein the neediness of his tone. He could hear Vlad coming and he rushed to get the rest of his clothes off and lay out on the bed.

“Uncle Vlad,” Danny sighed as he laid out on the silky sheets. The elder paused in the doorway, both awestruck and caught off guard. “Daniel,” he muttered, cautiously making his way across the room, “what are you doing here?”

Danny gave an innocent smile and sat up on the bed before climbing toward Vlad on all fours. “Isn't it obvious, uncle Vlad? I couldn't stay away from you. You're just so handsome and powerful.. I want you, uncle Vlad. Don't you want me too?”

Vlad sucked his lip between his teeth as he fought back a groan. “Oh Daniel… of course I want you.” Danny started to respond, but almost slipped on his act as Vlad pulled him off of the bed and to his chest. He was at a loss for words as he looked up into Vlad's piercing eyes. Vlad only looked down at him for a moment before a smug grin fell over his lips.

“Oh little badger I can't wait to ravage this perfect little body of yours until I've taken every last drop of your innocence,” he hummed, one hand slipping down to harshly grip the boy’s exposed ass, the other wrapping around his waist to hold him firmly against him. Danny couldn't hold back a gasp at that, his hands moving to grip the man’s shoulders.

“U-Uncle Vlad…” The boy quickly shook off his surprise and pressed his hips into Vlad’s. “Oh please uncle Vlad.. Please hurry and take me. I want to feel you inside me,” he begged, wrapping his arms around his neck as he dragged him toward the bed.

Vlad's smug grin never wavered as he followed Danny to the bed. Even as he released him to push him unceremoniously into the plush mattress he was looking at him like a prize.

Danny gave a soft huff as he was shoved into the bed, almost ready to give some snarky response, but as he looked up at Vlad and saw the heat in his eyes he remembered his role in this dream. “Uncle Vlad,” he mewled as he started to sit up, resting his weight on his palms, “please touch me… I want you so badly, uncle Vlad.”

He raised a brow when Vlad responded with a low chuckle. “Oh little badger.. You know I love to put my hands and lips on that beautiful skin of yours, but tonight I'd actually really like something else from you,” the elder hummed, hands working tauntingly slow to remove his belt. Danny couldn't help but to look him over in concern and confusion. “Um… s-something else, uncle Vlad?” he asked.

Vlad nodded as he unzipped his pants and pulled his boxers down just enough to let his length out. “Oh yes, little badger. I would love to feel those sweet lips on my cock for once.” Danny visibly cringed. This wasn't what he signed up for at all. He came here for Vlad to do all the work; for Vlad to be the one pleasing him.

“O-oh,” Danny muttered as he sat up and leaned toward Vlad, “w-well I'm not sure if I can do it as well as you can…” “Oh don't worry about that, little badger. I think it'll be cute to watch you try.” The boy swallowed down his nerves as he looked at the cock standing proudly in front of him. He didn't have much of a choice now. He had to either suck it up and suck him off or he had to drop his little act and let Vlad find out that he came into his dream to get fucked.

“O-Okay uncle Vlad…” He hesitantly reached out and wrapped his hand around his girth, biting his lip as he gave it a few experimental tugs. “Hmm.. That's a good boy, but now I want it in your mouth, little badger,” Vlad cooed over him. Danny couldn't hold back a soft whimper as Vlad's hand slipped through his hair.

“What are you waiting for, Daniel?” “N-Nothing uncle Vlad,” the boy muttered. He looked Vlad's length over one more time before he finally leaned in and flattened his tongue over his tip. Vlad gave a little hum as he watched the boy stall to take his length. “Are you uncomfortable, little badger? Perhaps we should change positions,” he stated as he stepped back from the bed, “Come get on your knees for me, Daniel.”

Danny bit his lip, giving a timid nod as he slipped off of the bed and kneeled in front of Vlad. “Oh yes. That's a much nicer view anyway,” Vlad purred, sliding his fingers under the boy's chin, “now look up at me, little badger. Show me those beautiful blue eyes and open your mouth.” The boy did as he was told, looking up to the elder as he held his mouth open for him.

“What a good boy,” the silver haired man cooed as he guided his cock into the brunette's mouth. Danny's hands moved to Vlad's hips as Vlad started to roll his length into his mouth, making him give a soft whimper. “You're doing fine, little badger.. Just watch your teeth and suck it like a nice big lollipop,” Vlad hummed as his hand slipped back through his hair.

Danny slowly closed his eyes and did as he was told, hollowing his cheeks around him like Vlad had done for him. “Ah yes little badger.. Just like that,” the elder sighed. He gave a low groan as the boy tried to take more of his length. Danny's heart was pounding in his chest as he continued to bob his head. It sent fiery little chills through his body every time Vlad gave a pleasured sound or mumbled out a praise for him.

It only took a few moments before those chills started to turn into a need for Danny. He gave a soft mewl around Vlad's cock as one of his hands moved down from his hip to deal with his own arousal. He gripped at the fabric of Vlad's pants as he started to pump his length in his hand, giving another low moan. “What a beautiful scene you're giving me, little badger,” the elder teased as he pressed his palm to the boy's forehead to get him to look back up at him, “I want you to relax and hold your throat open for me, Daniel.. Do you think you can do that?”

The boy carefully nodded, raising a brow slightly as Vlad's hands moved to hold his head. “Just push me away if it's too much, Daniel,” the elder sighed blissfully as he started to roll his hips and press his tip into the boy's throat. Danny whimpered softly and closed his eyes, trying his best to keep his throat relaxed for Vlad. “You're so perfect, Daniel.. Just a little more,” Vlad groaned as he continued to push his hips forward. He kept slowly going until he felt Danny grip at his pants. “I'm impressed, little badger.. You had less than an inch left to take,” he hummed, pulling his hips back until only his tip was left before he started to carefully thrust back in.

Danny saw what he was doing and glanced up at him as he leaned back to rest his head against the bed. Vlad raised a brow slightly as Danny pulled back, letting his cock slip out of his mouth. Danny licked away the little string of spit on his lip that connected to Vlad's cock as he gave him a coy grin. “I thought you wanted to fuck my face, uncle Vlad,” he huffed as he gripped his pants and pulled him closer, “I just thought this might be easier.”

A broad grin spread over the elder's lips as he stood over the boy. “Well aren't you just a naughty little boy,” he teased, pressing his cock back to Danny's lips, “I hope that if you plan on acting like a whore then you can open your throat like one.” The boy gave a soft groan as he opened his mouth to let Vlad thrust back into him.

“Mmm do you like it when I talk down to you, little badger? When I treat you like a filthy little slut?” the elder groaned as he thrusted into his throat. Danny gave a low whimper as he gripped his cock and started pumping it quickly. This was a different sort of chill from when he praised him. It was so much stronger, more desperate and needy as Vlad picked up the pace.

Danny groaned when Vlad thrusted in until his silver curls were pressing against his nose. “You're doing so well, little badger… Oh I can't wait to bend you over this bed and just plow into that perfect little ass of yours,” Vlad moaned, gently gripping the boy's hair. Danny couldn't take it anymore. He pumped his hand faster, giving a low groan as he shuddered and came in his hand.

Vlad paused as he watched Danny finish. “Did you enjoy taking me in your mouth that much, little badger?” he teased, pulling out of his mouth. Danny gave a few spent pants as he looked up at Vlad. “Oh you're just downright adorable,” the elder hummed, leaning down to pull the boy off of the floor. He gently put him back on the bed before stepping back to start slipping out of his clothes.

Danny bit his lip as he watched Vlad undress, admiring the definition of his muscles and all of the scars he had from years of fighting with ghosts. He was sure a few of the scars were from him, but he knew Vlad wasn't thinking about that at all as he crawled into the bed with him. “Daniel you're so beautiful.. I want to be sure you know that,” Vlad hummed, gently tracing patterns over Danny's side. “Vlad…” The boy looked down at his scars, hesitantly running a hand over a larger one of them. Vlad shuddered at the feeling before leaning in to press a kiss to Danny's lips.

“Don't worry about those, Daniel,” he sighed as he climbed over the boy, pinning him down to the bed, “you should be more concerned about what I'll do to you.” He flashed that smug grin again as he leaned down to start kissing at his neck. Danny gasped softly, biting his lip as he rolled his hips up against Vlad's. “U-Uncle Vlad… It's too much.. I-I just came,” he mewled as he reached up to grip his shoulders.

Vlad gave a soft chuckle as he kissed up to his ear. “You know, little badger… The Daniel in my dreams can go for several rounds. You really shouldn't audition for a role you can't fill…” Danny's eyes widened as he pushed against the man over him. Vlad quickly sat up, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at the boy with a broad smirk. “You honestly thought I wouldn't notice, little badger? You're such a terrible actor,” he chuckled.

“Y-You old perv!” Danny huffed, “You knew the whole time and just-” “Now Daniel… I'm not the one slipping into an older man's dream to try and seduce him. I believe that makes you the pervert,” Vlad purred as he started to lean back over the boy, “but don't worry, Daniel. I forgive you. Just tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Danny didn't respond. He just glared up at the man over him. It may have even been threatening if it weren't for the bright red tint on his cheeks. “Oh don't make such a sour face,” Vlad cooed, gently brushing his fingers over those rosy cheeks, “why don't we wake up and do this? And if you'd really like to hit me for toying with you then by all means go ahead.”

The boy's glare softened at that. “Okay.. But we're gonna do what I want to do this time,” he huffed, slowly pulling himself out from under the man. “Fantastic. I'll see you when I wake up, little badger,” the elder hummed. He watched with a smug grin as the boy faded out of his dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I’ve finally got this chapter done! There’s a chance it may be the last one, but I feel like I’m always ending the fic a little too abruptly when I go “alright they boned and now... Done. That’s it.” So I’ll try to add one final chapter as a sort of afterward. It’ll probably be pretty short but it will still likely take a good while for me to get it out...
> 
> But for now here’s chapter 5! 100% smut with just an itty bitty hint of fluff

Danny floated over Vlad once he was out, looking him over. He could see a large bulge under the blanket and quickly pulled it back to reveal the tent in Vlad's pajama bottoms. “Geez you old perv,” he muttered as he hesitantly lowered himself until he was straddling Vlad's lap. Once he was seated comfortably on him, he sighed and changed back to normal Danny. “Time to wake up, uncle Vlad,” he whispered, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth as he rolled his hips back against his tent.

Vlad gave a low groan under him as he started to shift and open his eyes. “Good morning, Daniel,” he cooed, slowly sitting up. He looked the boy over and gave a low chuckle. “I suppose I get the honor of stripping you down this time?” Danny raised a brow as he looked himself over. He hadn't even realised he was dressed again.

“Oh s-sorry. Hang on I'll just-” Danny started to phase his clothes off, but paused as Vlad reached out to stop him. “Don't worry about it, little badger. I always rather enjoy taking the clothes off myself.” The boy nodded and relaxed more fully into the man, reaching out to rest his hands on his shoulders as Vlad's hands found his hips.

“Now what was it you wanted, Daniel?” Vlad hummed, thumbs rolling delicate little circles on his hips. Danny chewed his lip as he looked the man over. “I want you to touch me... Make me feel good like you did the other day.” Vlad chuckled softly as he held the boy's hips and gently pulled him even closer. “Oh Daniel I'll make you feel even better than the other day. I'll make you forget about everything that isn't me,” the elder cooed, leaning in to press light kisses up the boy's neck.

Danny shuddered at that, hands tightening on Vlad's shoulders. “Please uncle Vlad,” he muttered. “Mm.. You really are just so perfect, little badger,” Vlad breathed into his ear. The boy gasped as he felt his hands slowly slip under the hem of his shirt. “T-Tell me what you want to do with me, uncle Vlad,” he sighed, breath hitching as he felt Vlad's hands slide over to grip his jean-clad ass. It felt so much different from when he would grab his bare ass. It was like the feeling was muffled, but at the same time he could feel his pants sliding against his skin all the way down his thighs.

“Oh Daniel, I'm going to strip you of every last drop of innocence you've ever had… I'll pin you down to this bed and take you again and again until you've begged me to stop. I'll bend you over and shove your face into the sheets while I fuck you deeper than you could imagine…” Vlad's hands were gripping more harshly at his ass as he spoke, one slowly moving to slip under his waistband to grip his ass directly.

Danny moaned breathlessly. “Vlad,” he sighed, looking him over as his hands moved to start unbuttoning his pajama shirt, “god I can't wait to feel you inside of me, uncle Vlad.. I want you to fuck me until I can't stand up straight. I want to feel your cum deep in-” The boy gasped sharply as he felt Vlad suddenly start to press a finger into him, biting his lip as the elder gently pumped it in and out of his hole.

“Have you been playing with yourself here, little badger? It's so soft. My finger went in so easily,” Vlad teased as he easily slid a second finger into the boy. “Hm did you enjoy it when I played with you… here?” At that, Vlad curved his fingers, gently rubbing that little bundle of nerves deep inside of him. Danny shuddered, giving a needy mewl as he rolled his hips. “O-Oh fuck… Please uncle Vlad.. Please take my pants off. They're getting so tight,” he whimpered, finally managing to fumble the final button of Vlad's pajamas open.

“If you insist,” Vlad chuckled before phasing the boy's clothes off and tossing them to a small heap on the floor. His free hand slid down the length of Danny's back as he admired his soft skin. “You're so beautiful, Daniel… I really do mean that,” he sighed, leaning in to press a few light kisses to his neck and collar. Danny couldn't hold back a soft smile at that. Vlad really could be flattering when he tried.

“You're not so bad yourself,” the boy hummed as he let his hands gently trace over that scar-ridden chest, “I mean, of course it'll never leave this room, but for an old fruitloop you're quite the silver fox.” Vlad gave a low chuckle at Danny's teasing tone before curving his fingers into his sweet spot again. The boy shuddered and gave a needy whine at that, shifting his hips onto his fingers. “I'm not that old, Daniel,” Vlad hummed as he reached for a drawer on his nightstand.

Danny chewed his lower lip as he watched Vlad work to take out a small bottle of lube. “Are we almost done with the foreplay?” he asked, trying to play it off like he was teasing, but from the slight pause Vlad gave he knew he'd shown just how nervous he was. “Daniel we don't have to if you're not ready,” Vlad said just above a whisper as his fingers slowly slipped out of him, “You know that I can wait.”

Danny shook his head at that. “No Vlad… I want to do this. I-It's what I came here for, isn't it?” Vlad gave a soft smile and leaned in to press a light kiss to the boy's lips. “Alright. Just let me know if you want to stop.” Danny nodded, watching as Vlad poured some of the lube over his fingers. “It's going to be a little cold,” Vlad warned as he brought his fingers back to the boy's hole.

Danny tensed for a moment at the cool feeling, but quickly relaxed as Vlad's fingers worked up into him. “Oh.. It feels really nice,” he sighed, slowly pressing his hips back onto his slick digits. Vlad gave a soft chuckle as he leaned in to press a few soft kisses along his jaw. “You're so fantastic, Daniel,” he hummed before gently spreading his fingers apart.

Danny gave a soft mewl, sucking his lip between his teeth as he looked at Vlad. “C-Can I uh… I want to get yours ready,” he muttered as he glanced down at his groin. Vlad paused for a moment, but gave a slight grin once the little surprise faded. “Of course,” he purred, handing Danny the bottle, “Lord, Daniel… You're so adorable.” His fingers slipped over that little bundle of nerves again as he watched Danny open the bottle, making the boy shudder as he covered his palm in the slick substance.

Danny looked at Vlad once more before pulling his pajama bottoms down with his free hand. “You're so big,” he muttered as he wrapped his hand around him and slowly started sliding it up his length, “are you sure I'll be able to… Y'know…” Vlad gave a content sigh before spreading his fingers again. “I'll work you open as much as I can, but if it's still too much for you then we can always do something else. Does that sound alright with you, Daniel?” Danny nodded, giving a small smile as he leaned in to kiss Vlad.

Vlad gave another soft sigh at that before pressing his fingers into that spot again. “Oh I love you, little badger,” he hummed under Danny's needy whine. He wasn't sure if the boy heard him, but he didn't mind as he watched him roll his hips back onto his fingers. “Oh Vlad.. O-Oh fuck.. Am I almost ready?” Danny mewled, breath hitching as Vlad continued to toy with that spot.

Vlad gave a little hum as he spread his fingers again. “We could try and see,” he suggested as his fingers slipped out of him. Danny nodded, giving a soft whine at the loss of the feeling. “Hmm… Alright Daniel.. I want you to put it in, that way I'll know how far you can go…” Danny's eyes widened slightly before giving an awkward nod. “O-Okay,” he muttered as he positioned himself over Vlad's length.

He slowly lowered himself, giving a soft whimper as it pressed further and further into him. Once he was about halfway down, he paused to let himself adjust. “You're so tight, Daniel,” Vlad sighed, hands resting gently on his hips, “let me know when you're ready for me to move.”

Danny nodded and took a few deep breaths. It was only a few moments before he gave Vlad another nod. “O-Okay… I think you can go,” the boy muttered. “Alright. Just pinch my arm or pat my shoulder if you need for me to slow down,” Vlad assured as he started to slowly roll his hips in and out of the other halfa.

“You don’t have to worry about it so much,” Danny huffed, but the tension in his face said otherwise. “I just want our first time to be perfect, little badger,” Vlad hummed before pressing a kiss to his forehead, “I would hate to rush and scare you away like last time.”

Danny’s heart sank a bit at that. “Oh uh… Y-Yeah… Sorry I left,” he mumbled, looking away from the older man. “Don’t worry, Daniel. I wasn’t upset with you. I was just a little disappointed that it ended so abruptly.” Vlad kissed at his jaw as he slowly started to sit up.

He carefully moved to lie Danny back on the bed, hands moving from his hips to his knees to spread his legs a bit more. Danny winced as Vlad started to roll his hips in this new position, making Vlad pause. “This isn’t too uncomfortable is it?” Vlad asked. Danny shook his head. “N-No it just feels like it’s deeper. Maybe wait a second?”

Vlad nodded before leaning down to pepper kisses over his chest and neck. The feathery kisses made Danny shudder, making Vlad give a low groan. “Lord, Daniel, do you like when I kiss your neck? You tightened around me so deliciously,” the vampiric halfa breathed.

“Yeah… But you gave me a hickey last time. I had to lie to all of the guys in my gym class and say I was with a girl,” Danny muttered in response. “Oh?” Vlad smirked as he looked down and spotted the aforementioned hickey. “I hadn’t noticed, but it certainly stirs me up to see you marked, little badger,” he purred, leaning in to kiss more harshly at his neck.

Danny let out a soft gasp at that, his hips rolling onto Vlad as he sucked and nipped at his neck. “V-Vlad… What if I can’t cover it?” he mewled. Vlad groaned as he started to roll his hips again. “Don’t worry about later, Daniel. Just focus on what I’m doing now.”

Danny groaned softly as he tilted his head back. “I-It feels better, Vlad,” he huffed. Vlad gave another low groan, almost like a growl this time as he hooked his hands under the younger halfa’s knees and pressed them toward his chest.

The new position felt like heaven for Danny. He felt more comfortable taking Vlad’s length and he was grinding against that spot. “It’s good, uncle Vlad,” he gasped, gripping at the sheets under him. Vlad took this as a green light to start moving faster and pushing deeper into the boy.

“V-Vlad,” Danny panted, biting his lip to hold back a needy moan. “You’re so perfect, Daniel,” Vlad groaned in response. He looked down with a slight smirk as he pressed further in. “You’ve almost taken all of me, little badger,” he hummed, “Do you think you could take just a little more?”

Danny nodded desperately. “Oh fuck, Vlad. Please. I-I want to feel all of it,” he huffed, glancing down to where they were connected. “Good boy,” Vlad nearly growled as he pushed further and further in until his hips met the boy’s soft ass. Danny moaned softly, tilting his head back into the bed as he felt Vlad push his hips against him.

“Does it feel alright, Daniel? Can I move?” Vlad checked as his hands started sliding down from his knees. “Yes uncle Vlad!” Danny huffed, “Please just fuck me already!” The vampiric man blushed a bit at that before letting out another growl of a moan. “Good lord, Daniel you’re so lewd,” he groaned as he dragged his hips back before forcefully shoving back in until his hips pressed firmly against that soft ass again, “I love you so much, Daniel.”

Danny shuddered at hearing Vlad and feeling him start to set a teasingly slow pace. He was going to act like he didn’t hear him. He wasn’t sure if he could take the embarrassment of being praised so much. “You tightened again, my boy,” Vlad purred as he leaned down to kiss up his neck to whisper in his ear, “Do you want me to tell you again just how much I love you?”

The boy let out a needy whine at that as Vlad started thrusting more harshly into him. “I-It’s embarrassing,” he muttered, biting his lip as he felt Vlad’s hips shove against his ass. “How is it more embarrassing than the taboo we’re already committing?” Vlad hummed, “I just want you to know how much I love this beautiful body of yours.”

Danny gave another needy whine as he shifted his hips against Vlad. “How much I love hearing your voice,” the elder continued, “The way you tighten around me when I tease you, those brilliant blue eyes and the way they’re just begging me for more.” Vlad groaned as he sat up straight to watch as he started slamming into the boy.

“I love watching you as you writhe in pleasure and try to pretend you don’t enjoy being praised…” Vlad just wasn’t letting up. It was making Danny feel like his heart was ready to burst. “But I know you love it, Daniel. Do you know how I know? Aside from the tantalizing way you tighten around me when I tell you how much I love you, of course.”

Danny looked up at Vlad, brows knit as he held back another desperate whine. Vlad smirked as he leaned down again to whisper in his ear. “It’s because you haven’t stopped me yet,” he purred, “And I really do love you, little badger. I think we really are a perfect pair, don’t you agree?”

Vlad sat up again after that, watching Danny struggle to keep his composure and he was pounded into again and again. “Don’t you agree, Daniel?” Vlad repeated as he started shoving into him more forcefully, making Danny cry out for him. “O-Oh fuck Vlad! I-I-,” Danny gasped, tensing around the older halfa as he finished for a second time that night.

Vlad paused, still fully sheathed in the boy as he let him ride out his orgasm. Once Danny relaxed again he looked him over with a broad smirk. “A dry orgasm? Daniel, I never even touched you here,” Vlad purred, making Danny flinch as he wrapped his hand around his length, “It’s so arousing to know you can feel so much pleasure just from being taken from behind.”

As Vlad started to roll his hips again, Danny let out a low whine. “Vlad wait,” he panted, reaching up to push at the elder’s chest, “I-I can’t…” “Just relax, little badger and I’ll make you feel better than you could ever imagine,” Vlad cooed before slipping out to roll the boy onto his stomach.

Danny whined, but easily complied as he was rolled over. He could have told Vlad that he’d already made him feel better than he ever thought enough times already, but he decided to bite his tongue as the vampiric halfa straddled his thighs and spread him open.

Vlad groaned as he started grinding his length between those soft cheeks, teasing Danny’s used hole. The boy whimpered needily as he rolled his hips back. He knew he’d just told Vlad to wait, but this new position was starting to make him change his mind.

When he felt Vlad finally start pressing his tip back in, he sighed blissfully. Vlad chuckled over him, pausing with just the tip inside. “Well Daniel? Do you want me to continue to ravage your perfect little body until I’ve had my fill?” Vlad teased as he kneaded at the soft ass in his hands. Danny nodded, biting his lip to hold back another needy groan.

“I want to hear you answer me, little badger,” Vlad hummed before leaning down to kiss at the back of his neck, “I want to hear you say ‘yes uncle Vlad. Please use my beautiful ass until you’ve filled me with your cum’.” Danny shuddered at that. It was too embarrassing. He couldn’t say that.

Vlad waited for a moment before pulling back out. “Well I suppose if you really don’t want to-“ He grinned as the boy reached back and tried to pull him back in. “P-Please uncle Vlad… I want you to fuck me. I-I want you to use my ass and fill it with your cum,” Danny begged, desperately rolling his hips back toward Vlad.

“That’s more like it,” Vlad purred before leaning back over the boy. He positioned himself once again before putting his hands on the bed beside Danny’s hips to rest his weight on as he easily slipped back into him.

When he felt Vlad’s hips press against his ass again, Danny let out a content huff. “You feel amazing, little badger,” Vlad sighed before starting with an already quick pace. Danny gave a needy mewl as he realized the new position was grinding his cock into the soft sheets every time Vlad shoved into him.

“H-Holy- Oh fuck Vlad,” Danny groaned, gripping at the sheets under him, “It’s so fucking good.” He could feel it as Vlad’s cock twitched inside of him before the older halfa gave another growl of a moan. “I’m starting to wonder how I made it so long without this, little badger,” Vlad huffed as he leaned down to start kissing at the back of the boy’s neck again, “I’ve been longing for this since the moment your parents brought you to my mansion for that stupid reunion.”

Danny shuddered, tensing around Vlad as he started to nip at his neck. “I’m getting close, Daniel,” Vlad breathed in his ear, “Are you ready for me to stuff this perfect little ass of yours with my cum?” As Vlad started thrusting more harshly into him, Danny’s mouth fell open to take in a needy gasp.

“Oh fuck p-please uncle Vlad,” he whimpered, “Please fill my ass, uncle Vlad.” Vlad gave another low growl at that. “Lord, Daniel you know how to turn me on so well. I’ll have to give you a reward for that.” He groaned as he slammed into the boy a few more times before finally shoving his hips as far forward as he could. As he started spilling his seed deep inside the boy, he gave another heated growl, leaning down to dig his teeth into the back of his neck.

Danny’s eyes widened as he was bitten, letting out a sharp cry. Vlad held his neck with his teeth as he rode out his orgasm before slowly relaxing his jaws. He ran his tongue over the bite as he gave a few more gentle thrusts, making Danny give a needy whimper. “Th-That hurt, Vlad,” the boy huffed.

“I’m sorry little badger,” Vlad hummed, making the boy shudder as he pressed a gentle kiss to the sensitive patch of skin, “I just couldn’t help myself. I love seeing my marks on your beautiful skin.” Danny let out a soft mewl as Vlad continued to lightly kiss and lick at the slowly bruising flesh.

Vlad stayed like that for a few moments, relaxed, fully sheathed in the boy, and kissing at the back of his neck before he slowly started to finally pull out. Danny gave a soft whine at that, but Vlad just gave a low chuckle as he slipped out and watched his seed slowly leak out of the beaten hole. “Lord, Daniel I love this lewd body of yours. I would love to ravage you all night, but-“ He looked down at the spent boy laying out like a rag doll under him. “-But I believe this will be enough for tonight.”

Danny gave another soft whine as Vlad kissed at his bruised neck again. His eyelids were starting to feel heavy as Vlad’s hands gently traced over his back and sides. “Vlad,” he sighed, glancing back at him. The vampiric halfa gave a slight smile before leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Let’s get you cleaned up, little badger,” Vlad hummed before climbing out of the bed. The last thing Danny could remember from that night before passing out was clinging to Vlad’s chest as he was carried out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More like chapter 5.5 than chapter 6, but this is more or less just an afterward for the fic. No smut, but more Tucker being a little dork (who I love. He’s a baby) and Dash being (what I feel is) his true self. It’s a little short, a little abrupt, but it just never feels right to end a fic with “they boned and now they’re going to bed. The end”

When Danny awoke he was confused to find himself in his own bed. For a moment he thought that maybe he’d just dreamed everything, but he knew as soon as he sat up that it was real. He winced at the pain in his hips before dragging himself out of the bed and to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom he looked himself over. It was going to be tough covering the multitude of hickeys Vlad left him with, but if he just put a jacket on he felt like he could cover them. He washed his face before going back to his room to change.

“Danny! Vlad’s on the phone!” Jack boomed from downstairs just as Danny was zipping his jacket. He could feel his heart skip as he started heading down stairs. “Coming!” Danny called back before rushing into the kitchen. Jack raised a brow at his excitement before handing the boy the phone. Danny just gave an awkward smile in return as he put the phone to his ear.

“Hey fruitloop,” Danny teased. “Good morning little badger,” Vlad hummed, “how are you feeling? I wasn’t too rough on you, was I?” Danny blushed a bit at that, glancing around the kitchen to make sure no one was there.

“My hips are a little sore, but the only real issue I have is with my neck. I look like a leopard thanks to you.” He could hear Vlad give a little huff of laughter on the other end. “I’m sorry about that, Daniel. It just looked so good on you,” Vlad purred, “Hmm… But try putting some ice on it. The marks won’t go away immediately, but it should help.”

Danny nodded as he went to the fridge to pull out the ice tray. “Y’know I was also a little disappointed to wake up in my own bed too,” he whispered, “I really kind of wanted to wake up next to you.” There was a moment of silence on Vlad’s end.

“I wanted the same, little badger,” Vlad finally sighed, “Lord I would have loved to wake up with you in my arms so I could spend the morning spoiling you, but I thought it would be best not to worry your parents. I didn’t think you’d told them that you were coming over.” Danny gave a slight shrug and nod to himself at that.

“Yeah I guess you’re right,” he muttered. He paused for a few moments as he thought. “Well… Maybe I could ask them if I could stay over this weekend? I know my dad wouldn’t have an issue with it.” “That sounds lovely, Daniel,” Vlad purred, “I can’t wait to spend a whole weekend with you.”

Danny smiled a bit at that. “Yeah. I’m getting excited just thinking about it… But I’ll have to talk to you later, uncle Vlad. I need to finish getting ready for school.” “Alright, little badger,” Vlad cooed, “Have a good day at school. I love you.” Danny blushed a bit as he glanced around again before holding his hand as if to hide his mouth as he whispered into the speaker. “I love you too, uncle Vlad.” With that, he hung the phone up and continued getting ready for the day.

“Hey guys,” Danny hummed as he walked up to his locker. Sam was giving him one of those ‘I know something is wrong’ looks while Tucker just looked like he was about to burst with excitement. “Dude I think I got it,” Tucker exclaimed. Danny cocked a brow, his eyes widening slightly as he looked at Sam.

“Uh… Maybe we should save that for gym, Tuck,” the halfa suggested awkwardly. He didn’t like the look Sam shot him at that. “Why does he have to save it for gym, Danny? I mean, we’re all friends so why don’t you want to tell me?” the goth huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Tucker clearly couldn’t read the situation. “It’s guy-talk Sam,” he laughed, “I’m sure you don’t care about hook-up stuff.” “Tucker!” Danny gasped. Sam’s eyes widened as she looked Danny over. “Oh. Yeah Tucker. I definitely  _ don’t _ want to hear it,” she spat before turning to storm off.

Danny chewed his lip as he watched her go. At least he didn’t have to break it to her himself, but this was going to make it a lot harder to patch things up. “Dude what was her problem?” “Tuck, next time something is ‘guy-talk’ just don’t say anything- like not even what kind of ‘guy-talk’ it is- to Sam,” Danny sighed as he phased his book out of his locker and started heading to first period.

“Yo Fenton!” Dash laughed as he went to Danny. It was changing time in gym again and Dash was ready to talk about what ‘action’ Danny was getting. “Oh uh… Hey Dash,” Danny responded with an awkward sort of grin, turning back away from him to get his shirt.

Dash paused for a second as Danny turned. “Uh… Dude what the hell is this?” The halfa winced as the jock prodded at the dark bruise on the back of his neck before turning to face him again. “I-It’s uh-“ “It looks like a bite,” Dash interrupted, eyeing Danny suspiciously.

Danny froze. What could he tell Dash that wouldn’t lead to him getting murdered? “I uh… M-My girlfriend is super kinky?... Yeah… She really likes uh… Y’know… Dominating?” Dash raised a brow slightly at that. “You like getting it up the ass?” he asked, seeming strangely intrigued as he looked Danny over.

Danny shrugged, paused, then gave an awkward sort of nod. “Oh… Well uh…” Dash glanced around before moving in a bit closer, leaning in as he lowered his voice a bit. “No homo, but do you think you’d want to try like… The real thing?” Dash asked, glancing down to motion to his groin.

Danny’s eyes widened at that as he glanced down with Dash. He could not believe what he just heard. “Uh… That sounds pretty gay, Dash…” The jock’s cheeks reddened as he backed up to where he was before. “Okay well it’s- I-I’m not so…” Dash huffed as he started backing further away. “W-Whatever Fenton. Your loss,” he grumbled as he turned away before calling to his softer-hearted friend, “Yo Quin! I got something I want to ask you, bro!”

“Dude, did Dash just hit on you?” Tucker laughed as he finally walked over, “he was super close.” “Yeah actually,” Danny laughed awkwardly. He still couldn’t believe Dash Baxter has just asked if he wanted to sleep with him. “Holy crap, seriously? I didn’t think he swung that way… But anyway, what’s that on your neck? Is that from a fight?”

Danny was relieved that Tucker would believe he got the bruise from a fight with a ghost. Seriously? Who would bite someone like that during a fight? Even an animal wouldn’t bite him on the back of his neck. “Yeah dude. It got pretty intense…” “Well who was it? That looks like a freaking vampire bite, Danny. You’re not going to vamp out on us, are you?” Tucker asked, now a bit concerned.

Danny barely stopped himself from laughing at his friend at that. “Tuck, I can guarantee you that I’m not gonna ‘vamp out’. It’s fine. It’ll go away soon.” “Okay it just looks painful, dude. Let me know if you start getting weird or whatever.” “Sure thing, Tucker…”

As they finished getting dressed Tucker was going on and on to Danny about vampires and what he would do if he turned into one. It almost made Danny want to tell him the truth to get him to stop, but that would spark a whole different conversation.

The vampire talk went on and on until they finally got to Danny’s house again. Danny couldn’t believe he was going to have to cut Tucker off by shutting the door in his face again, but when Tucker goes off on a tangent or gets excited about something there are only 2 things you can do. Listen or tell him to stop and Danny had to get packing for the weekend.

“Alright Tuck. I can’t hang out again today. I’m going out of town this weekend and I’ve gotta get packing.” ‘Out of town’ was a lie, but he couldn’t just tell him he was spending the weekend with Vlad. “Oh cool! Where are you going?” Danny paused, trying to think of something. “Oh uh… The ghost zone?... Yeah! I’m doing more ice training!” Perfect.

“Sick dude! I can’t wait to see you learn some new move!” Oh he was going to learn some moves alright, but Tucker was definitely not ever going to see them. “Heh yeah, Tuck. I’ll make sure to show you what I learn.” He was definitely just going to tell him he just got stronger and didn’t learn anything new when he got back. “But I gotta go dude. I’ll see you Monday.” And with that he went inside to get ready for his weekend plans with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that’s it for the fic! I’ll probably try and do a separate side-fic for their weekend, but as for this one that’s all there’s gonna be. I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
